Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming devices having bonus games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during the base game operation of the gaming device. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game.
One known gaming device is the “WHEEL OF FORTUNE” gaming device manufactured by the assignee of this application. In this game, a multi-colored award wheel is attached to a gaming device. The award wheel is divided into several sections. Each section includes an award that ranges in value from twenty to one thousand. In this game, a player plays a base game that includes spinning reels and a central payline. When the wheel symbol is positioned along the central payline on the third reel, the player enters the bonus game.
In the bonus game, the player obtains one opportunity or spin of the award wheel. The player spins the award wheel by pressing a button on the gaming device. Once the award wheel starts spinning, the player waits until it stops. An indicator located at the top of the award wheel points to a section of the wheel. The player receives the award on that section for the bonus game. After the player receives that award, the bonus game ends and the player can resume playing the base game.
Another known bonus game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,658. This patent discloses a spinning award wheel bonus game. The bonus game includes a display having five concentrically arranged wheels. Each wheel has indicia designated with an Ace, King, Queen, Jack, Ten and a wild symbol along the outer edge of the circles. Once a player enters the bonus game, the player initiates the spinning of the wheels. Each wheel rotates independently of the other wheels. The object of the bonus game is to align winning combinations of indicia, which in this game are winning hands in poker. An indicator points to a sequence of five indicia formed from each of the five rotating wheels. If the sequence equals a winning combination, the player receives an award. The award from the bonus game can be an additional award or multiplied by the award from the primary game.
Another bonus game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,978. This patent discloses a bonus game which is triggered when a player obtains a winning combination of symbols on a plurality of reels. The bonus game is initiated and includes an award wheel with different bowling awards such as a spare and strike, indicated on the wheel. The gaming device provides the player with ten frames in the bonus game. The player presses a “Roll the Ball” button to initiate the spinning of the wheel. Once the wheel stops spinning, the player receives the score indicated on the wheel for a particular frame. The player spins the award wheel to obtain a score for each frame until all of the frames are completed. After the tenth and final frame is completed, the player's scores from all of the frames are totaled and provided to the player as a bonus award for the bonus game.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, therefore, it is desirable to provide new bonus games having award wheels that provide larger awards to players with minimal risk.